Pyopyo
Pyopyo (Pyokora in Patapon 1) is a type of Rarepon present in Patapon and Patapon 2. Its evolutions are Pyokola and Pyokolan. This Rarepon is orange and has bunny-like features, mainly in its long ears. They are the easiest Rarepon to create in the games (in Patapon 2, Buhyokko is equally easy), but also the weakest Rarepon. Pyopyo's are fast in movement, making them a good combo with Dekapons or equipment that slows down their wielder. They also have a slight damage boost. In Patapon 2, they also gain slight critical and staggering bonuses at higher levels. They are resistant to ice and freezing effects-becoming completely immune at higher levels- but they're also weak against fire, so using them to fight fire-wielding foes isn't recommended. Overall, Pyopyo are often overlooked in favor of stronger Rarepons, due to their minimal combat boosts and weakness to fire (which is a fairly common element in the games), but they are still decent forces until you can muster the materials to make stronger species or when you need to speed up a Patapon. Their freeze resistances also make them handy for early snow levels, as Koppens and Mofus are not easily obtained until later on, so use them in the start. Level 1 Description: Resistant against cold chills but weak against fire. Leveling-up will increase his speed. Level 5 Description: A Rarepon who quickly gets faster as he levels up. He has 20% freeze resistance, but is weak against fire damage. Level 10 Description: A really, really fast Rarepon! He can't be frozen and is weak to fire! He can inflict critical and stagger. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Pyopyo is a Kibapon class named Pyokorider. His Uberhero mode is Illusion, which involves him creating a doppelganger that will rush into enemy lines while the real Uberhero safely stays behind. Trivia *A Pyokoran Kibapon Hero with the Sutatanooo Mask (the highest tier Suttata mask) and the fastest equipment is the fastest possible unit in Patapon 2, able to cross the length of the whole PSP screen in less than 1/4th of a second. *Evolving any of your Yaripons to Pyopyo in Patapon 2 unlocks Kibapon's memory. This could be the base for Pyokorider being a Kibapon Class, which belongs to the Spear Class Tree. * In order to create any of the three Ultimate Rarepons, you must first evolve it into a Pyopyo. * Pyopyo is the first evolved Rarepon in Patapon 1 (and most likely in Patapon 2), but not in Patapon 3. * They have the fastest movement speed in Patapon 1 and 2. Pyokorider in Patapon 3 is also one of the fastest units. * Pyopyo resembles the Rappata in Patapon 2. ** Pyopyo's good resistance from Ice is similar to Rappatas, which mostly live in cool, snowy areas. * Pyopyo is not to be confused with Bunnypon (Patapon equipped with a Bunny Helm or Bunny Hood). * Pyopyo is the only Rarepon to have it's physical appearance similar to a huntable animal (Rappata). See Also * Patapon 2 Rarepons * Patapon 1 Rarepons * Pyokorider Category:Rarepons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero